narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizukemuri
* | previous affiliation = | team = Team Gin | previous team = | occupation = | previous occupation = }} | hometown = File:100px-Kirigakure Symbol.svg.png }} | tailedbeast = | host = | hidenjutsu = }} (aunt & uncle, deceased) * (cousin, deceased) }} * File:100px-Nature Icon Wind.svg.png * }} * * }} }} Mizukemuri (水煙, Mizukemuri) is a kunoichi hailing from . She is one of the survivors of and has inherited the "great sword" from her parents. Appearance Mizukemuri is fairly tall for her age, possessing long, shoulder-length, blue hair and onyx colored eyes. She wears the standard Kirigakure shinobi garb; a brownish-tan turtleneck undershirt with a long blue robe pulled over the top of it. This robe extends down past her knees. Her robe is kept closed by three orange belts that wrap around her waist. She keeps her weapons pouch, and a bell, given to her by her teacher, Gin, at her graduation, tied to these belts on her backside. Lastly, she keeps the giant sword, Samehada, in its bandage wrappings, attached to her back in a similar manner to how wore it. Personality Mizukemuri has a short temper and a very tough exterior personality. Due to her training in the Kirigakure academy, she has little to no respect for her clan name, only caring for her village and the goal of the .Genin Training At times, she can be incredibly rude, shown for her initial utter disrespect for her teacher, Gin Furyūmonji. She also seems to resent the elders of the village for their belief that training the next generation was a hindrance. Later, it is revealed that she simply wants to be accepted, and that her rough exterior is just a facade to her true feelings. After she completes her "Genin Exam", she realizes that Gin's criticism had some merit to it and resolves to improve her ninja skills. It also leads her to take a liking to Gin, fully accepting him as her teacher. Mizukemuri seems to value comrades, shown when she states that she dislikes the current Mizukage's policy of focusing only on the Mizukage, and not ones comrades. It is again shown when she is seen thinking about Gin's words, confirming him as someone that she can rely on in times of need. Mizukemuri is an extremely smart person, who has shown herself to be capable of setting up complex and effective strategies. She is smart enough to use basic academy skills to trick an -level ninja for a short time. She also doesn't allow herself to be fooled by the same trick twice, shown when Gin tricks her during her Genin Promotion Exam; she immediately prepares herself to nullify any other deception. History Mizukemuri was born into during an age of civil war in the .Databook 1 Her parents were kind people, but were often gone due to the war. After the war ended, her clan was forced into hiding due to the view of kekkei genkai bearers in the Land of Water. They managed to live in relative peace, until it was discovered by her that her and cousin, , had the clan's kekkei genkai, . He then gathers a mob of villagers and kills his wife, though Haku manages to kill them with his ice and then escape. Mizukemuri and her family, manage to hide thier kekkei genkai powers until 's Mizukage called for the end of the mobs and for kekkei genkai bearing clans to begin serving again. Sometime later, the begins and Mizukemuri's father leaves to fight in it. During the war, he manages to take from a shinobi and give it to Mizukemuri's mother. He then goes on to die in the war. After the war, her mother dies of a severe illness, and Mizukemuri inherits Samehada and goes on to become a ninja. Abilities Mizukemuri's intelligence is one of her greatest strengths. With it, she was able to trick an Anbu-ranked ninja with a combination of the basic and the Hidden Mist's trademark technique, the . Her combat prowess also seem to be quite high for a Genin, shown when she dispatches two of Gin's with ease. Due to her bloodline, she possesses the kekkei genkai, though she has not shown whether she has any use of its abilities yet. Trivia * Mizukemuri means "Mist over a body of water", most likely referring to the village in which she came from. * According to her profile on the forums; ** Mizukemuri's hobbies include training and playing shogi. ** Mizukemuri desires to fight her teacher, Gin. ** Mizukemuri's favorite food is kelp. ** Mizukemuri's favorite word is "strength" (力, chikara). References